


are you flirting with me?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [42]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	are you flirting with me?

“Anything else I can get you?”Daisy asks, voice low and full of promise.

Robbie stares at her, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

She cocks an eyebrow, smiles at him just as full of promise.

“Are you flirting with me?”he finally asks.

When she nods, he breathes a sigh of relief.“Thank fuck, I was starting to worry I’m being that guy, hanging out here every day.”

Daisy chuckles.“I’ll put my number on the cup, yeah?”

“Please do,”Robbie says, broad grin on his face now.

Daisy’s grinning too.

She can’t wait for him to call.


End file.
